


He's So Tall... And Handsome as Hell

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Guilty Pleasures, Lies, M/M, Smut, cocky dominating mingyu, stubborn and loyal minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Minghao knew it was wrong, but he was addicted to the feeling of Mingyu's lips on his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. I tried something with Gyuhao so I hope you like it
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

Minghao settled onto the couch, slipping on his boyfriend's, Jun, sweater and pulling a blanket over him. He had planned to binge watch Chinese movies until his boyfriend came home from work. It was a system they fell into. Jun was typically scheduled for night shifts while Minghao worked day shifts, so Minghao would stay up and wait and Jun would come home as soon as he could so they could spend some time together.

Minghao restfully sighed before he grabbed the remote. Before he could even press the play button, the doorbell rang. 

_"Strange," Minghao thought, "Jun isn't suppose to be back for another couple hours."_

Curious, Minghao stood up from the couch and walked towards the door of the apartment him and his boyfriend shared. He unlocked the lock and turned the doorknob to open the door. He instantly groaned. To his dismay, he saw Kim Mingyu, the lead of his department at work. 

Minghao's heart instantly sped up. He felt his cheeks heat up. He felt himself burning under Mingyu's cocky smile and stare, and he hated it. He hated how Mingyu made him feel. 

He knew he should've kept away the moment he was assigned to a new unit, when Minghao first saw the tall and handsome as hell stranger. He should've left when the stranger first flashed that cocky smile and gave him that seductive wink. He should've left when he found out that the stranger was the lead, his boss. He should've ask to be transferred to a different unit and now it was too late. 

He was stuck in a situation he couldn't escaped, no matter how he tried.

Minghao knew it was wrong, but he was addicted to the feeling of Mingyu's lips on his. Mingyu was like his addicting drug he couldn't quit. Mingyu was someone so bad... and yet, was someone who gave him a rush that made him feel, well, Minghao couldn't really describe it. He just knew that Jun hadn't given him that feeling, yet. 

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Minghao practically yelled.

"Wow... not even a hello. How harsh," Mingyu sarcastically replied.

Before Minghao could protest, Mingyu walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Besides, I'm the boss. I know everyone's address... well, the ones in my unit anyway. And I do remember you telling Soonyoung that Jun has been working night shifts lately... so I decided to visit you." 

"Get out," Minghao demanded, pointing towards the door.

Mingyu pretended to think.

"Uh, no," Mingyu replied, "I just want to know how my favorite engineer in training is. Today was a hard day, for all of us." 

"Why do you care?" Minghao asked, annoyed.

"Because I care for all of the workers in my unit, especially you," Mingyu whispered, putting his hand over Minghao's chin, " Besides..." 

Mingyu leaned in. Minghao softly gasped, feeling Mingyu's breath hit his lips. 

"Who said we only had to... _hook up_ at work?" 

"How about we stop hooking up altogether?" Minghao roughly replied. 

"That's not what you said last time. You enjoyed it even more than I did," Mingyu pointed out, "You really do have _such_ pretty moans baby boy."

"I... I wasn't myself. Jun was out of town and... and I was... I was horny. That's it," Minghao trembled, knowing very well he enjoyed it more than he should, "and don't call me... _that_."

"Excuses excuses," Mingyu whispered in a low voice, his hand slyly slipping under his hoodie, "I'm going to call you whatever I want, _baby boy_." 

Minghao let out a gasped moan before he shook his head and pushed Mingyu away. 

"Please stop touching me. Please stop acting intimate with me. Please stop acting like you're my boyfriend... you're not my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend," Minghao told him. 

"And why does that matter?" Mingyu asked, bored. 

"Because I'm loyal to him. We've been together for a couple of years and we're getting pretty serious about our relationship now. I can't break that by... well, doing anything with you," Minghao replied, "so stop initiating horny shit with me."

Mingyu's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I?  

"Because... it's wrong. I shouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. I'm here because you won't stop bothering me, so stop bothering me and let me be with my boyfriend."

"Oh come on baby boy. We both know you love it, even though you won't openly admit it," Mingyu coolly whispered. 

"No... No I don't," Minghao trembled, backing away from Mingyu. 

"Just give me one night," Mingyu insisted, "I can have you screaming my name by the end of the night."

"No," Minghao sternly said," Stop!"

Minghao's sudden yell made Mingyu jump back, slightly, because Minghao wasn't one to yell, especially with a soft and sweet voice like his.

"Why me? Why are you doing this to me? You know I have a boyfriend and you continue to follow me around, inappropriately touch me, and show up to mine and my boyfriend's apartment and touch me in a way only Jun has permission to. Why don't you go bother Wonwoo? He's as single as anyone could get."

"Because Wonwoo's not you," Mingyu coolly replied, sending a chill down Minghao's back, "And well... I'm pursuing you because you intrigue me, and have since the day you moved to my unit."

"Why? Ho-" 

Minghao was cut off by Mingyu's lips on his. Minghao gasped, suddenly feeling those lips on his again, those lips he wasn't suppose to love, the lips he was suppose to despise with every fiber of his being, and yet, he found himself kissing back, hesitantly. 

They slowly kissed, testing the fit of their lips, tasting the unexpected sweetness of each other's lips. Mingyu gently pushed Minghao onto the closet door, pushing himself again Minghao to kiss him better. 

Mingyu pulled away, his lips hovering centimeters over Minghao's.

"You want to know why I find you so intriguing?"

Minghao whimpered in reply. 

"The truth is... something about you makes you so... _desirable_. Maybe it's your accented Korean... or your sweet brown eyes. Or maybe it's..." 

Mingyu leaned in to the side of Minghao's head so his lips were hovering over Minghao's ear.

"Your _innocence_."

Minghao's breath hitched in his throat.

"I-I'm not." 

"You are," Mingyu lowly growled, "I know an innocent when I see one. The fast breathing, the nervousness, avoidance of eye contact, I know the signs. I know... because I've seen many like you. When I see one like you, I have my own desire of corrupting them, and I always do."

Mingyu lean in even more.

"Every. Single. _**Time**_."

Minghao quickly shook his head. 

"Y-You won't g-get to m-me. I w-won't let y-you."

Mingyu darkly chucked.

"I do like a challenge."

Minghao could feel Mingyu's breath on his ear as he started to softly nibble on his earlobe. Minghao let out a soft moan as Mingyu nibbled a bit harder then before.

Mingyu pulled away and connected their lips once again. This time, the kiss was rougher, and face paced. Mingyu moved his lips faster against Minghao's, desperate to fully taste the man he had his eyes on since the first day.

Minghao felt an internal battle happening inside him. His electrifying, logical mind told him to push Mingyu away and fight, but his pounding, adrenaline-rushed heart told him differently, and told him to let Mingyu dominate him.

_"He could make you feel something Jun would **never** make you feel."  _

Minghao felt himself lose. He closed his eyes and fought against the inner demon.

_"Fight... fight..."_

It was no use.

He felt himself submit to his darkest desire.

Lust fully took over Minghao's body. Minghao opened his eyes and grabbed the collar of Mingyu's shirt, flipping them so Mingyu was against the closet door. Minghao growled as Mingyu's eyes widened, seeing a new darkness in Minghao's eyes, a darkness that was never there and had never been seen before in their past meetups.

Minghao then leaned in and roughly attached their lips. Mingyu gasped in reply, not knowing what had happened to his innocent Minghao in the past couple of seconds but quickly accepted his suddenly, _sexy_ , nature. Mingyu quickly kissed back, tightly gripping Minghao's waist. Minghao's grip on Mingyu's collar only got tighter the quicker the kiss got. The quicker the heat built up between them, the tighter Mingyu's grip on Minghao became, ensuring Minghao would have bruises the next day. 

Mingyu pulled apart.

**_"My turn."_ **

Before Minghao could process his words, Mingyu roughly, but swiftly, flipped them and pushed Minghao against the closet door with the same force. Minghao gasped as Mingyu pinned one of Minghao's wrists to the door so he would be unable to escape.

"One thing to know about me baby boy: I _always_ dominate," Mingyu hotly whispered before he attached their lips once again in an even rougher kiss. 

Their teeth clashed, tongues met, lips became one, the addicting kiss becoming heated by the second, intensely magnifying as the two continued to taste each other. Mingyu pulled away from the kiss and let go of Minghao's wrist. He lowly growled then tightly wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist. Instantly, he buried his face in Minghao's neck, leaving lustful love bites. Minghao softly gasped as he started to run his hands through Mingyu's blond hair as Mingyu kept his tight grip around Minghao's waist. 

Mingyu reached his sweet spot, the sweet spot he knew all too well. Mighao moaned in ecstasy as Mingyu smirked and continued to kiss and suck on the sweet spot that made Minghao crumble.

Then suddenly, Mingyu pulled away. He stepped away as his smirk grew, seeing Minghao panting and out of breath in front of him. Mingyu bit his lip when he knew he had succeeding, observing the sweat beading down his forehead, his brown hair once styled up down falling onto his forehead.

Minghao's innocence was slipping, just as he wanted it to.

Mingyu wanted to go further. He wanted to claim the brown haired beauty as his own, but he knew he had to wait. It's how he always did it.

Mingyu then turned around towards the door.

Minghao looked at him, confused. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home." 

"What, already?" 

Mingyu stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, a devious grin playing on his face.

"So you do want to go further?" 

Minghao's eyes widened.

"No! I... I..." 

Mingyu walked towards Minghao and slammed his hand against the wall, making Minghao yelp. Mingyu leaned in, his lips lingering over Minghao's. 

"You deny it with your words... but your body says something _much_ different. I can tell Minghao... you _want_  me, just as much as I want _you_." 

Minghao didn't reply. Instead, he looked away, guilt filling his heart.

Mingyu smirked. 

"I knew it," Mingyu darkly replied, "If I leave you wanting me... you'll always come back for more."

Mingyu placed another small kiss on Minghao's lips before pulling away. He turned away and turned towards the door, opening it. He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Minghao out of breath, confused, and mad.

At himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests, a second part has been written. (: Idk how many parts there will be but it won't be very long. And honestly I enjoyed writing this too so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (: I wrote this was 12-2 in the morning when I was writing this and this kind of concept is what I call my 'guilty pleasure writing' and I just edited it this morning (it's 10:13 a.m. where I live) so it's good. (:
> 
> I was listening to "Lie" by BTS (specifically Jimin) and oddly it fits so well it made this part that much more enjoyable to write haha. So maybe listen to it too? Haha. Cx
> 
> (Also 10:13 a.m. when I wrote this note too oh the coincidences haha.)

No matter what Minghao did, he couldn't get rid of the guilt that weighted his heart down. 

No matter what he did, he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed his meetups with Mingyu. He loved how Mingyu held him. He loved how Mingyu nibbled his ear. He loved how Mingyu could make him melt when he kissed his sweet. He loved how Mingyu kissed him, how claimed Minghao's lips as his own. 

He hated that Jun wasn't giving him the pleasure he desired from Mingyu. It kept him up at night, thinking of the multiple times he felt more sexually pleased from his boss than his own _boyfriend_. 

"Hao." 

Minghao turned around to face Jun, who's face showed worry. 

"Are you okay? You've been off lately," Jun said. 

"I'm... fine," Minghao softly said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah..." 

Jun sighed then kissed the top of Minghao's. He then locked eyes with Minghao before he connected their lips. It was a short, sweet kiss, one him and Jun and shared multiple times. This time... it felt different to Minghao. It left him a chaste aftertaste. It didn't satisfy him like it should've. 

Minghao pulled apart, as Jun looked at him in confusion. 

"I'm tired Junnie... wanna go to sleep." 

Jun sighed. 

"You know you can tell me anything... right?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

Jun nodded. 

"Good night Hao." 

Minghao softly kissed Jun again before he turned away. Jun turned off the lamp then wrapped his arms around Minghao, pulling him onto his chest. Jun then kissed the top of Minghao's head, wishing him good night before soft snores were heard coming from his mouth. 

Minghao quietly laid there, wide awake with the guilt that always seemed to trail behind him. 

___

"I'm going to be working later tonight, so you can go to sleep without me, okay?" Jun told Minghao as he helped put on his jacket. 

"Okay," Minghao said, zipping up Jun's jacket and pulling him into a tight hug before placing a soft kiss on Jun's lips, "Good bye Junnie."

Jun gave Minghao another kiss before he opened the door and walked out of the house.  

After Jun left, Minghao decided he was going to take a bubble bath. After everything that's been happening with Mingyu and hiding it from Jun, he needed an attempt to escape from all of it. Minghao thinks it's random and strange, but he thinks he deserves it. 

_"You deserve a bubble bath... if it's for lying to yourself and your boyfriend," his conscious tsks, "Maybe we should call Mingyu and ask him to join us. That would be fun."_

Minghao quickly shakes his head and walks up to his and Jun's room to strip off his clothes. After he puts on his fluffy white bathrobe, he started to walk to the bathroom to soak himself in the bubbly water until he wanted to get out (or until he was extremely pruney beyond his liking... whichever came first). 

As if it were timed perfectly, Minghao heard a knock at the door. Slowly, he walked over to the door and opened it. 

There, he saw Mingyu standing in the door. 

Before Minghao could process it, Mingyu walked in and slammed the front door shut. He pushed Minghao against the closet door and hastefully attached their lips. They shared a quick kiss full of lust, a kiss that could've lead to more if Minghao didn't pull away.

"Mingyu... I... I didn't think you were coming back."

"I didn't say I wasn't." 

"Well... it doesn't matter. I sort of-"

"Don't want me here?" Mingyu finished, interrupting Minghao, "That sucks for you, because I'm not leaving." 

"Mingyu-" 

"Were you about to take a shower?" Mingyu asked, his eyes trailing down Minghao, who was still wearing a bathrobe. 

"Well... bubble bath... but... yeah, I guess," Minghao hesitantly replied. 

"Could I join you? I heard Jun is staying later at work tonight. We have the extra time," Mingyu coaxed.

But Mingyu didn't need to convince Minghao, because he already knew the answer.

___

Minghao took a deep breath, taking off his bathrobe as Mingyu started to strip of his clothes. He stepped into the shower, fixing the temperature so the water wasn't neither too hot or too cold. Once the temperature felt right to Minghao, he turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain closed, stood facing the shower head. He closed his eyes, allowing the multiple droplets to fall on his face. His hair and face started to become damp because of it.

A second later, Mingyu pulled open the curtain and stepped in standing behind Minghao, closing the curtain behind him. 

Minghao reached for the shampoo bottle but Mingyu beat him too it. 

"Allow me." 

Minghao softly nodded before Mingyu squeezed some of the shampoo onto his hand before massaging it into Minghao's hair. Minghao's hair became a soapy mess before he tilted his head towards the water to wash out the soap in his hair. 

As he was doing so, Mingyu wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist and pulled him into his chest. He leaned in, his lips lingering over Minghao's ear. Minghao's breath hitched in his throat. 

"We didn't get to finish what we started last time did we?" Mingyu asked in a whisper that could be defined as a low growl. 

"Because you stopped it," Minghao replied, getting the last of the shampoo out of his hair. 

"Because if I left you like that... you would crawl back for more," Mingyu said, "And now... you kind of are. You want me, don't you baby boy?" 

Minghao closed his eyes and shakily shook his head. 

"N-No." 

"You stuttered... and that typically means that you're lying," Mingyu pointed out, "But that's okay. I like a challenge. I'll make you want me." 

Mingyu then trailed his hand down Minghao's thigh as Minghao let out a gasped moan. Mingyu smirked as he rested his hand on Minghao's thigh before he gently placed multiple kisses along the back of Minghao's ear.

"Submit," Mingyu growled, "We _both_ know you want to."

Minghao shakily shook his head again. 

Mingyu clicked his tongue in a tsk as he removed his hand from Minghao's thigh. He turned Minghao around, so Minghao now faced him.

"You're still in denial. That's cute," Mingyu teased, his thumb trailing across Minghao's chin, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. With the others I've... _played_ with, dropped to their knees the first time I visited. You're a tough one, aren't you?"

" I'm not your play thing Mingyu," Minghao said with a faux aura of bravery, "if I'm just your 'play thing', why did you come back? Why didn't you just find another one to take my place?"

"Because something's different about you baby boy," Mingyu coolly replied, "There's something about you... something I want."

"My so called innocence," Minghao said. 

"Exactly," Mingyu (seemed to) purr.

"I-I'm not," Minghao denied once again. 

Mingyu smirked, seeing Minghao's eyes dart around as his face was turned red, and it wasn't because of the warm water hitting the both of them.

"And we're back at square one," Mingyu almost sighed, "I know you want me. I've grown to know how you act, and I know how you act. You do want me." 

"I-I don't." 

"Oh really? Not even when I do this?" 

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist, pulling him in once again. Minghao softly gasped, now struggling to control himself and his desire for Mingyu to dominate him. 

"N-No." 

"Not even this?" 

Mingyu's hands then trailed up and down Minghao's back, slowly, gently massaging him.

"I-I-"

"I can feel your heart pounding baby boy. Are you sure you don't want me... as much as I want you?" 

Minghao closed his eyes again, trying to fight off his desires, trying to fight off the evil within him that craved to feel Mingyu against him, trying to fight off the demon that possessed his body. He tried to fight off _his_ demon, the one that always left him craving for Mingyu after they'd share lustful kisses in the janitor's closet (cliche... the both of them know but ignore it completely).

He wished he never had it. He wished that he was never stuck in this situation with Mingyu. He wished that he was with Jun, and that it was Jun that was giving him the please he _oh so_ wanted and needed. He wished he wasn't so pleasured and pleased by his boss, out of _everyone_ it could've been. 

He just wanted the whole situation to disappear. 

Minghao knew wouldn't be able to handle the look on Jun's face when he walked on on him and Mingyu doing whatever the hell they decided to do next because Jun didn't deserve it. He was the one that was loyal to Minghao through thick and thin, through every argument, through every life obstacle, through every breakdown and injury. Minghao made sure he stuck with Jun throughout but here he was, allowing Mingyu to touch him in a way only Jun had permission to do. 

As much as Minghao wanted it to disappear, he wanted to feel Mingyu for as long as he could, because Mingyu's touch was addicting. Minghao could admit to himself that he couldn't get enough of it. 

He needed _more_. 

And he felt himself submit faster than ever before, allowing the lustful demon to take over his body.

"N-No. I'm not sure."

Minghao wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and pulled him in, attaching their lips.

Mingyu smirked against his lips.

_"That's the Minghao I know and **love**."_

Minghao quickly kissed Mingyu, fully tasting him, fully taking in his touch, fully becoming his. Mingyu was able to keep up. He put his hands on Minghao's waist to keep him from moving as he angled his head to kiss Minghao better and keep up with his speed.

Mingyu pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each others, their lips lingering over each other's as the water continued to hit the both of them. 

"You submit?" 

"Yes."

"Say all of it baby boy."

"I fully submit."

"To who?"

" _You_." 

Mingyu's smirk grew, knowing the innocent brown-haired beauty he fell for wasn't as innocent as he was before. Mingyu made sure to get rid of it, tonight, if possible. 

Without hesitation, he flipped them around and pushed Minghao against the opposite wall of the faucet. He lifted Minghao by his thighs and held him by his thighs in the air against the shower wall as Minghao wrapped his legs around Mingyu's waist. Minghao held Mingyu's face with the same darkness in his eyes as before, and Mingyu knew that that was a sign that Minghao was no longer Minghao, but was a version of him that lusted for the pleasure he craved. 

Minghao deeply breathed. 

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

Mingyu leaned in and connected their lips once again. Minghao openly accepted the kiss and quickly kissed back, his fingers slowly trailing up the back of his neck and reaching Mingyu's blond hair, combing through it with his fingers. Mingyu slowly kissed him this time, not to only fully taste Minghao, but to savor it, enjoy it for his own, as if Jun wasn't even with the one he wanted. Minghao complied, their lips locking with the key thrown away. Then suddenly, Mingyu bit Minghao's lip. Minghao opened his mouth and softly groaned in pain, allowing Mingyu to slip his tongue inside. 

Minghao submit, as he said he would, allowing Mingyu to taste what Minghao's lips didn't provide. Mingyu could say he was satisfied with what Minghao had, and wasn't admit to say he would steal Minghao away for his own so he could taste him as much as he wanted. Their tongue suddenly met, and Minghao submit just as he had before. Their tongues moved in a slow waltz, dancing together gracefully.

Mingyu pulled apart, quickly breathing as Minghao did the same, continuing to run his hands through Mingyu's hair. 

"Please tell me you're not finished." 

"This isn't like last time baby boy. I'm claiming you as my own. I don't care what Jun thinks or says."

Mingyu leaned in and started to leave soft kisses on Minghao's jaw. Minghao softly moaned as Mingyu left more kisses on the jawline he loved. Mingyu continued on, and moved down Minghao's neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses. Mingyu reached Minghao soft spot, knowing very well it was his sweet spot because Minghao let out a louder moan as he gripped Mingyu's hair even tighter than before.

Mingyu smirked, starting to softly nibble on the delicate skin. 

"Mingyu..." Minghao breathed. 

"I didn't hear you baby boy, but don't worry. I can fix that," Mingyu whispered before he bit the skin. 

Minghao gasped, his eyes widening as he tilted his head back. He pulled his hands out of Mingyu's hair and tightly wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer because _damn_ that felt good and _damn_ he needed more of it. Mingyu seemed to understand because Mingyu started to ferociously attack the skin. Minghao quickly breathed, gasping for air. 

Mingyu lifted his head for a second.

"Scream." 

Minghao moaned in ecstasy.

 ** _"Mingyu!"_**  

A devious grin played on Mingyu's lips.

"That's my baby boy."

Mingyu blew on the bruised skin and kissed it one more time. Mingyu leaned up, their bodies dripping from the water that fell and dripped off of their skin. Mingyu rested his forehead against Minghao's once again as they both breathed deeply.

"I knew you'd come through."

___

Mingyu softly smiled, watching as Minghao slept. 

Minghao laid on the bed with the duvet covering his body and his head softly laying down on the pillow. His hair was soft and extra silky from the shower, and his skin seemed to glow. Minghao softly breathed, inhaling and exhaling, soft snores leaving his mouth. 

Mingyu lovingly sighed, softly stroking Minghao's cheek with the back his hand.

Minghao was like his angel. 

His angel that he corrupted. 

The purple marking on Minghao's neck was proof of that.

Mingyu didn't want to leave, but he had to, with a thought at the back of his head that Jun could come home at any moment.

And with that, he placed a soft kiss on Minghao's kiss before he slipped his jacket on and walked out the door and out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the quality of my chapters gets worse and worse as the story goes on I'm sorry. xc
> 
> But here's the next part. It's different from what the other chapters were like. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Minghao moaned as Jun thrusted one last time. Jun deeply, but slowly, breathed as he pulled out, and fell onto the bed next to Minghao. They took a moment to breath, since the both of them were out of breath while breathing heavily. Jun then pulled Minghao into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of his head. 

"You were incredible tonight," Jun softly whispered.

Minghao playfully scoffed then turned around so he was facing Jun. 

"You did all the work. I just had to show up." 

"Yeah... but you do all the pretty stuff I like to hear, like your _moans_. I wouldn't be able to hear those moans if it were just me," Jun pointed out, "You know what makes having sex with you that much better?"

"What?" 

"Only _I_ get to hear those moans."

Minghao suddenly froze, flashes of his and Mingyu's meetups running through his mind.

He sees the dark janitor's closet, where he allows Mingyu to pin him against the shelves of cleaning supplies. He sees Mingyu's office, where Mingyu gently places him on his desk before he shoves Minghao onto it, the papers flying onto the floor as he allows Mingyu to slowly undo the buttons on his button down shirt. He sees Mingyu holding him against the shower wall as they roughly kiss, allowing Mingyu to give him a love bite in a very obvious spot, a spot in which Jun could see and find out about the entire affair.

Minghao just got lucky that he was able to cover the brusing love bite before Jun got home (of course after he woke up from his short slumber after Mingyu left).  

The real truth was: Jun wasn't the only one that's heard his moans. All the times times, especially those three times, Minghao's been with Mingyu, he moaned, moaned even louder than how Minghao's moaned for Jun.

"Hao... are you okay?"

Jun's voice brought him back to reality. Minghao clearly looked at Jun, who had a worried look on his face. 

"Yeah... fine." 

Jun furrowed his eyebrows

"You've been acting strange lately. What's going on with you?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

**_"Why?"_ **

"Because if I do, you'll hate me forever. You'll leave me because of it."  

Jun sighed and kissed Minghao's forehead.

"Nothing you ever do could make me hate you Hao. I love you too much to hate you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well it's true, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Jun softly sighed, his thumb softly running down Minghao's cheek.

"I need to know what's going on with you Hao. That's a part of being your boyfriend: help you when you need it."

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Junnie. Please... Please just leave it, for now." 

Minghao then silently turned away. Jun, without a peep coming out of his mouth, kept his arms wrapped around Minghao's waist. It wasn't long until Minghao heard the soft snores come from Jun's mouth. 

Minghao felt tears fall down his face as the guilt continued to consume him, inside and out.

___

Minghao was putting his laptop into his messenger bag, since the day was over. He was the last person in his unit to leave, because he was adding the finishing touches on a new project Mingyu wanted him to work on. After the long day, was more than ready to head home and spend time with Jun before he had to go to work.

Once he closed his bag, he waited for Jisoo, one of Mingyu's messengers, to meet him, so they could walk out to the bus stop together like they usually did. On schedule, he saw Jisoo approach him with a bouquet of red roses. 

"Hey Jisoo," Minghao greeted, "What's up? And who are the roses for? Jeonghan?" 

"Actually, they're for you," Jisoo said, "Mingyu said they came in for you while you were out on your lunch break, and that he just held onto them until now. He says that they're from Jun."

A light blush swept across Minghao's cheek as he accepted the roses and held them in his hands. Minghao knew they couldn't be from anyone else but Jun. Jun always had a habit of sending him roses on random days. 

"It's been three years and he still manages to make me blush and make my heart race," Minghao lovingly whispered.

"Awe," Jisoo cooed, "Oh yeah, another thing, Mingyu wants you to meet him in the parking lot. He has... business to discuss with you, or something." 

Minghao froze, clutching the roses even tighter. 

"Did he say... what kind of business?" 

Jisoo thought for a second. 

"... No. He just said business."

"Oh," Minghao said as he picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just wants to talk to you about a new design for a project or something," Jisoo said with a shrug.

"Or maybe not," Minghao whispered to himself as him and Jisoo stepped outside.

"Oh look. There he is," Jisoo said, pointing across the parking lot to Mingyu, who was standing beside his car, "The bus is going to be here soon, so I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Minghao nodded and waved to him as Jisoo hurried off onto the street. Minghao walked in the opposite direction, over to Mingyu. Mingyu looked up and behind Minghao, his eyes trailing after Jisoo's footsteps. After Jisoo was out of sight, Mingu took a step closer towards Minghao.

"So... do you like the roses I got you?"

Minghao's eyes widened as his eyes darted between the roses and Mingyu.

"They're from you?"

"Well of course," Mingyu confirmed, "I got them on my lunch break, and kept them with me throughout the day. I told Jisoo to deliver them to you and to tell you that they're from Jun, which, of course, they're not, to make sure no one finds out about _us_."  

"There is no us," Minghao weakly denied, looking away from Mingyu so he couldn't see the blush on his face. 

"Of course there is baby boy," Mingyu cooed, his hand moving to grip Minghao's waist, "The moans I've extracted from you say something different." 

Minghao could only nervously dart his eyes around in shame, which made Mingyu smirk. 

"I knew it," Mingyu said, "Anyway, since work is done, you're going on a date with me." 

Minghao looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"And what makes you think I'd go with you? And did you really forget the fact that I have a boyfriend?"

"Because you want to. You and I both know that," Mingyu whispered, leaning in closer so his lips hovered over Minghao's, "And yeah, I do remember. I just don't care."   

Minghao scoffed then bit his lip. He thought about going on a "date" with Mingyu. Minghao, oddly, did want to go with Mingyu, but it was wrong, all wrong. 

_"It's not the first time," his consciousness reminded him, "he gave you a nice hickey the one time you two showered together."_

Minghao shook the thought away but made his decision quickly after. 

"Fine, but this isn't a date. It's... It's just not a date. It's anything but a date." 

Mingyu playfully scoffed then deviously grinned. 

"Whatever you want to call it." 

___

"And Soonyoung, being who he is, just tripped over my foot  and fell into the arms of his crush, Seokmin, because he was that nervous. It was so funny," Minghao laughed, "But Seokmin thought it was cute, and that's how I unintentionally got Soonyoung and his boyfriend together."

"You are quite the matchmaker aren't you?" Mingyu softly laughed. 

"Apparently. If I got my friend and his crush together, that must mean something."

The waiter suddenly came to their table with their plates of food that included rice, pork, beef, and all of the side dishes. Minghao and Mingyu thanked her before she smiled and nodded before she walked away. The two immediately grabbed at the food and started to eat.

"So how did you and Jun get together?" Mingyu suddenly asked, going through his food with his chopsticks. 

Minghao almost choked on his rice. Once he was able to swallow it, he looked up at Mingyu and almost glared at him.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know."

Minghao rolled his eyes then suddenly smiled and blushed at the thought of first meeting Jun.

"Jun and I went to the same college. He was a third year, while I was just a new first year. He was the school's golden boy, who could dance and sing. He was handsome, and all the girls wanted him. I started to develop a crush on him when I saw him dance at the school's dance show. Apparently he saw me walking by the dance studio one day and was asking around on who I was. He found out. He ran up to me, and we started talking. A month later... he asked me to be his boyfriend, which I said yes to," Minghao happily reminisced, "You should've seen the look on all those girls faces. I, the quiet Xu Minghao, had won the school's golden boy."

"That's quite the story," Mingyu said. 

"Yeah... which is why I love him, and why I should be with _him_ , not with _you_ ," Minghao almost growled. 

Mingyu laughed, setting his chopsticks on the side of the plate. 

"Baby boy, i'm not forcing you to be here with me. I didn't drag you here. I didn't drug you and kidnap you," Mingyu smoothly replied, "You're here... because you came out of your own will. You willingly stepped into my car. You willingly walked into this restaurant with me. You didn't scream or yell for help or cause a scene. You're here with me because you want to be here with me, just as much as I want to be here with you." 

Minghao could only sit in silence in reply, because he knew it was true, and he hated that it was true. It shouldn't have been true. He picked at his food with his chopsticks, his appetite suddenly gone. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Minghao softly asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

Mingyu's face softened. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're making me submit to my darkest desires. You're making me want what I shouldn't want. You're making do things t-that I h-haven't done w-with Jun. Y-You're making me realize t-the feelings I h-had for you are m-more prominent then I-I thought they were, and god... g-god I hate this feeling so much. I shouldn't b-be feeling this w-way." 

Minghao buried his face in his hands as the tears started to fall down his face.

"S-Sorry I c-can't do this anymore."

With that Minghao stood up from his seat and ran towards the door. He ran out of the restaurant and ran to the front. He could only take a few steps before he fell onto the side of the restaurant. He slowly slid down the wall, his hands wrapping around his legs that were curled up against his chest. His heart was pounding against his chest as his breathing was shaky and slow. His body was shaking violently.

He just wanted the entire thing to go away. Every day he woke up, he wished he never met Mingyu. He wished he was never transferred to Mingyu's unit. He wished he was at home, cuddling with Jun. He wished he could only see Jun in his eyes. 

He wished he wasn't so torn between two men. 

"Baby boy." 

Minghao looked up and saw Mingyu running towards him. Minghao looked away, blinking away tears as Mingyu kneeled down next to him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." 

"Well... you did." 

"I'm sorry." 

Minghao simply sniffled and avoided eye contact with him.

"You want to know why I do the things I do?" Mingyu softly asked. 

"Why?" Minghao quietly asked.

"Because... that's how I am. Damn it... the first day I saw you, I just knew I had to have you. I grew up in a world, in a life where I got everything I wanted, without anyone saying no. I didn't care that you had a boyfriend, and that wasn't going to stop me from having you. The only way I could get to you was if... I did all of that... stuff. I thought you were just my play thing... because you were, at first. I did it to ruin your innocence, because that's what I do. I did it for... sexual pleasure. But I... damn it, I didn't realize that I was falling for you. Just watching you... seeing your cute, innocent self, the one that's always helping others, the one with a kind heart... I knew I had to have it. I had to have you. I... I needed you to be with me."

Minghao froze again then looked up at Mingyu, who was nervously biting his lip.

"Mingyu..."

"Then I saw you run out of the restaurant... and I realized that I fucked up... really bad. I-I didn't know how much Jun meant to you and I-I didn't know how much this was tearing you apart. I'm sorry I... I caused that. I-I didn't mean for y-you to feel that way. I just thought t-that... if I tried hard enough... I could win you over Jun. Minghao I... I'm sorry."

That caught Minghao's attention. Mingyu never called him by his real name. Whenever he did... he was serious in what he was saying or has said. He turned his whole body around to see Mingyu looking back at him with a tear falling down his face. Minghao's eyes trailed down Mingyu's face, his hand caressing Mingyu's face and wiping away the tear.

Their eyes met and locked. Their breaths started to move in sync. Their hearts seemed to beat in sync. Everything around them seemed to slow to a stop, their slow breaths being the only sound heard. 

Mingyu slowly leaned in. 

"Can I?" 

Minghao shyly nodded.

Mingyu slowly leaned in more and connected their lips. Minghao softly gasped but wasted no time in hesitantly kissing back.

Minghao noticed something different with this kiss. The desire to feel those lips wasn't there. The lust wasn't begging him to take over. 

The kiss was soft. It was slow. For once, Minghao could taste the sweetness of Mingyu's lips instead of the salt. He could enjoy the taste of Mingyu's lips. He could savor it. He could kiss with his own self-consciousness in mind. Minghao could willingly kiss Mingyu. He could love the kiss. He could truly want and desire the feeling of Mingyu's lips. He could truly enjoy the serenity and peace of the feeling that coursed through his veins.

Mingyu made his way into the space between Minghao's legs (which were uncurled from his chest), gently pushing Minghao against the wall and rested his head next to Minghao's head, continuing to savor his sweet lips. Mingyu didn't want to pull away, in fear he would never feel this every again, in fear he would lose Minghao, in fear Minghao would leave and never come back. He was addicted to the sweet taste that Minghao owned and never wanted to lose it, lose the feeling that ran through his body whenever he was able to taste that sweetness.

Minghao wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, continuing to keep his lips attached to Mingyu's as Mingyu's hands slowly moved up his back, rubbing his back in gentle circles, making Minghao softly gasp. Subconsciously, he leaned into Mingyu's touch, allowing Mingyu to comfort him in the gentle touches against his skin. 

Mingyu slowly pulled away. The two continued to lock eyes, their breathes quickened.

"Can I at least take you home?" 

Minghao nodded. 

Mingyu stood up and offered Minghao a hand. Minghao grabbed it and stood up. The two walked to Mingyu's car in silence. 

___

Mingyu pulled into the parking lot of Minghao's apartment. He turned off his car to draw less attention to himself. Minghao grabbed his messenger bag and the bouquet of roses. He opened the car door ans was about to step out, but before he could, Mingyu grabbed his wrist. 

Minghao looked back in confusion.

"If you want... I'll leave you alone... I'll leave you with Jun... if that's what'll make you happy. I wanted you, but at this point, I want you to be happy. If you want to be with Jun... I'll let you. If you want to transfer to a different unit... I myself will transfer you. If you want to leave and never come back... I'll let you."

Minghao sighed then looked up and down Mingyu's body. 

 _"He's giving me the chance to let him go. He's giving me the chance to make this a bad dream... a bad time of the past._ " 

Minghao gave Mingyu a small smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

Minghao pulled his wrist away from Mingyu's hand. He stepped out of the car and walked into the apartment lobby, waving to the person at the front desk before looking back, seeing Mingyu drive off. 

Minghao walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go up. 

_"He's giving me all these chances to make it all go away... so why can't I take it?"_

Minghao took a shaky breath as the elevator door opened. 

_"Why can't I let him go?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read this story anymore lolol I feel like I'm writing it for my own enjoyment at this point. xD
> 
> Anyway enjoy! c;

Two weeks after Mingyu and Minghao’s “date”, things got as ‘normal’ as they could be, since MInghao got caught in his current situation of course. Overall, Mingyu had somewhat stopped bothering him. This enabled Minghao to remember the strong relationship he had with Jun, and how good Jun made him feel when they had sex (which was always good). It was a nice feeling for Minghao... for the most part. 

Minghao was sitting at his desk, going through his usual routine of reviewing designs and editing specific details that didn’t work out along with looking through designs that Mingyu sent him. He was focused, ready to do his job like he always had.

Or at least he thought he was.

No matter what Minghao did, no matter how focused he felt on a project, his mind always trailed back to Mingyu, and the first intimate kiss they shared.  

Over the week, Mingyu would call Minghao to his office like he did before, only this time, it wasn’t as often. Before, they would get together almost every day. Now... it was luck if the two got together twice a week.

To Minghao's luck, the day was over. He was frustrated throughout the entire day because his design wasn’t going the way he expected, so he was more than happy to log out of his account and head home. Once he shut down his computer, he pulled away. He rested his head on his table, burying it in his arms as he thought about everything that had gone wrong today.

_The design never got fixed. Mingyu's design never got fixed._

His thoughts trailed back.

 _I_ _... haven't see Mingyu all day. I haven't seen his canines that always showed when he smiled that perfect smile. I haven't see those sharp, devious eyes. I have't felt the touch of his lips when he-._

Minghao slammed his head on his desk to disassemble the poisonous thoughts.  

_Why can’t I stop thinking about him?_

Minghao shouldn’t have, couldn’t have, but down in the depths of his heart, he missed Mingyu’s touch. He missed Mingyu’s lips. He missed the feeling of Mingyu being with him. He missed Mingyu. The thought of Mingyu was consuming him, making him go insane, making him hungry for more of that taste he craved.

_Is Mingyu trying to distance himself from me? Minghao asked himself._

_If he is... that’s good... right? His conscious asked._

_Yes... it should be._

_Then why aren’t you taking advantage of it? Why do you still want him? Why are you still craving him?_

_I don’t know._

Minghao needed to talk to Mingyu. Standing up from his spinning chair, he quickly packed up his things and walked out of his cubicle and towards Mingyu’s office. The walk scared him. The actions that would follow scared him. He was scared of the reaction that would come out of both of them, but it needed to be done, and would be done, because Minghao was starting to go insane without Mingyu's touch, and who knew what would happen if he held it all inside.

On his way there, he saw Jisoo walk towards him.

“Jisoo!” Minghao called out.

Jisoo looked up towards Minghao and smiled.

“Hey Minghao,” Jisoo greeted, “Did you need something?”

“Yeah. Um... did Mingyu leave yet? Or is he still in his office?” Minghao asked.

“Yeah he's still there. He's just finishing up some paperwork so if you needed to talk to him you could,” Jisoo replied.

“Okay, thank you,” Minghao said as he walked past Jisoo and down towards Mingyu's office.

Once he reached the door, he hesitantly reached his fist out. He pulled it back, but instantly took a deep breath and brought his fist up and quietly knocked. 

"Come in," his voice called out. 

Minghao sighed in relief and slowly opened the door. He closed the door behind him, standing with the closed door behind him across from Mingyu's desk. Minghao looked up and watched Mingyu with his arms resting on the desk while writing and checking boxes on several different forms. He would occasionally tap the pen on his desk while thinking. Minghao tried to look away but only proved to be powerless since Minghao still found himself staring at the attractive concentrated face Mingyu had on and the tight button down shirt that hugged his body. 

"Jisoo I told you that you could go."

"I... I'm not Jisoo."

Mingyu froze. Slowly, he looked up, almost jumping in his chair and dropping the pen on his desk once he saw Minghao standing at the door. His eyes widened. Minghao never came into his office, unless Mingyu called for him. Minghao never willing came into his his office on his own.

Mingyu looked away to hide the blush that was now coating his cheeks.  

"What are you doing here Minghao?"

Minghao's eyes widened. Again, he heard 'Minghao', not 'baby boy'. 

Minghao took a deep breath.

"I... I wanted to see you."  

"You never want to willingly see me." 

"I know. Even I'm surprised that I'm standing in your office." 

Mingyu stood up from his spinning chair. He walked around the desk and walked over to stand in front of him, the two of them standing inches apart. Mingyu's height hovered above him, making Minghao nervously gulp. Even though nothing had happened yet, Mingyu had somehow established his dominance.  

"Why did you want to see me?" 

"I... I can't get you off of my mind." 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow as a flow of thoughts escaped Minghao's mouth. 

"I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since we started meeting up, all I ever wanted was for you to leave me alone and let me be with Jun. All I wanted was for this to never exist. Every time we met up and you dominated like you always somehow did in your cheeky charming way... my heart could only break at the thought breaking Jun's heart if he ever found out. All I wanted was for you to go away. And now that you've given me the chance to leave... I... I-I can't."

"I thought I wanted to leave you and forget your touch, but the truth is... I... I can't forget your touch. I can't forget the first time, and all the times we met up. I can't forget when you showed up to my apartment and you made out with me. I can't forget the time we showered together... and the way you made me feel. Most of all, I can't forget the way I felt when we intimately kissed for the first time outside of that restaurant. I... I didn't know I always wanted it until I felt it. I know I shouldn't have loved it but it... it just felt so right... and perfect... and... and became everything I've needed to feel and crave. I couldn't help but love it." 

"Then I started thinking about the date... and how sweet you were... and how you were being... you... and n-not the horny boss that always rounds me up in his office or the janitor's closet. I saw how nice a-and caring and funny you could be. I even saw how someone as smooth and handsome as you could also be really awkward and clumsy. Throughout t-the date... I-I realized t-that had to be the real you, that y-you were being yourself. I saw another side to you I didn't think existed and I... I think that's when I started to fall for you... and the kiss... the kiss just confirmed that. I-"

Minghao's voice started breaking. 

"And t-today... I-I started realizing t-that I missed your touch. I-I missed your hands. I-I missed your lips. I-I missed hearing your voice. I missed hearing you call me baby boy. I missed.... I missed you."

"And now I'm here and I'm just realizing h-how real this all is a-and how I really f-feel for you. Mingyu I-"

Minghao took a deep breath.

"I... Mingyu I... damn it Kim Mingyu I'm falling for you and I can't deny it anymore. I hate that I feel this way but I can't lie to myself anymore. I need you. I need you and your touch because I've never wanted or craved for anything more. I need your sweetness, kindness, your humor, your awkwardness, everything. I fell for it all and it made me realize that I'll always want it. I'll never stop wanting you."

Minghao took a step closer towards Mingyu.

"I'll never stop wanting this."

Minghao grabbed Mingyu's collar and pulled him in, and connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouhhhhhh this time Minghao made the first move. What's to happen next? :ooooo
> 
> Anywayyy yeah this chapter is shorter because the next chapter is a lot longer (and yes I know because I already started working on it huehuehue you guys are gonna like it a lot) see you guys soonnnnn. c;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would rate this as Explicit because it gets very dirty very fast (that might be an exaggeration lolol) so if you're uncomfortable with anything smut-relate I would recommend not reading this chapter and just wait for the next update. Cx 
> 
> To those that are actually gonna read this... this took me like 3 1/2 days to write omg I hope you guys can enjoy it. c;

Minghao slowly tasted him, desiring the sweetness on his lips, desiring the touch, not wanting to taste the lust, the salt. Mingyu, surprised, wasn't able to kiss back because of his shock that suddenly overcame his body.

He instantly pulled apart and held his hands out in front of him.

“What about Jun?”

“Forget about Jun. This is about you and me.”

Minghao shrugged off his bag, letting it fall to the ground as he grabbed Mingyu's collar again and pulled him in for another kiss.

Only this time, Mingyu slowly kissed back, grabbing Minghao's waist and pulling him closer. Their lips quickly locked with the key thrown away, moving together in a slow dance, not wanting to pull away from each other and only wanting to feel the touch, the emotion they both felt for each other.

Mingyu's pulled away as his eyes narrowed. He licked his lips with a devious grin on his face.

Minghao raised an eyebrow then smirked.

He pushed Minghao back and onto the wall, pinning one of his wrists above so he couldn't escape. Minghao softly gasped, seeing Mingyu's eyes peer into his.

"You have no idea on how much I missed you."

Mingyu then leaned again, connecting their lips in yet another lip-locked dance. Mingyu angled his head, deepening the kiss as Minghao brought his other arm up and lazily wrapped it around Mingyu's neck. Mingu kissed harder, dominating, which Minghao allowed, letting himself submit and fall into the sin that was Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu let go of Minghao's wrist and allowed his hands to make it's way under Minghao's shirt, slowly rubbing his hands up Minghao's torso before playing with the nubs of his nipples. Minghao bent his head back and moaned, his hands tugging at Mingyu's hair as Mingyu managed to kiss him and play with the sensitive skin.

Mingyu pulled away again, his hands retracting from under Minghao's shirt. He quickly breathed as Minghao did the same.

Minghao tugged at Mingyu's shirt.

"I want this off."

"You do the honor then baby boy."

Minghao wasted no time in doing so, slowly undoing the buttons on Mingyu's shirt.

"Remember when I was at your house... and I told you I had a desire to rip you of your innocence?" Mingyu asked as Minghao continued to undo the buttons.

"Yeah," Minghao said, "Why?"

"I think I succeeded, because I don't see any of it in you anymore," Mingyu deeply whispered.

Minghao paused then looked up.

He smirked.

"Good."

Minghao then push the shirt off once all the buttons were undone.

"And shouldn't I return the favor?" Mingyu asked.

"Yes, please," Minghao almost pleaded.

Mingyu wasted no time in connecting their lips again. The kiss this time was rough. Mingyu attacked Minghao with his lips, forcefully moving his lips in sync with Minghao as Minghao struggled to keep up. Mingyu's kept Minghao occupied with the increasing speed of his lips, which Minghao continuously tried to keep up with, giving Mingyu the opportunity to undo the buttons of Minghao's shirt. He threw the shirt to the side, holding Minghao's face in his hands to keep up with the movement of their lips roughly moving together.

Mingyu pulled away and attached his lips to Minghao's jawline, leaving soft kisses on the outline of his jaw, moving down with each kiss he placed. He moved down to Minghao's neck, slowly advancing down to the spot he knew would make Minghao let out the pretty moans Mingyu loved hearing _oh so_ much.

Mingyu's reached his sweet spot, and Minghao knew it as well. Before Mingyu made any moves on it, he pulled away.  

"The one I gave you in the shower seems to have healed," Mingyu said, examining Minghao's skin.

He then smirked.

"I'll have to give you another one."

Minghao eagerly nodded in agreement.

Mingyu leaned in, attaching his canines to Minghao's skin and started to roughly suck on the delicate skin. Minghao bent his head back and let out a soft moan, immediately wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck to pull him closer because the feeling of Mingyu's lips on his weak spot felt _oh so_ good. Minghao pulled at Mingyu's hair, telling him that he needed and wanted more. Mingyu understood and started to suck harder, attacking the, now, red skin, trying to grab at the perfect moan that was still buried within Minghao.

Mingyu pulled away, softly blowing on the new love bite that took its residence on Minghao's neck. He continued to kiss down Minghao's neck and moved down to his chest, placing more of those soft kisses as he kissed in a rhythmic movement.

"You're nervous," Mingyu suddenly stated. 

"N-No," Minghao denied.

"I can feel your heart pounding baby boy," Mingyu whispered.

"E-Excited... t-that's all." 

"Good, because it's just going to get more exciting from here on out." 

Mingyu immediately continued to place delicate kisses down his chest as Minghao softly moaned again. Mingyu then found himself at the hem of Minghao's pants. His teeth grabbed onto the hem, and with Minghao's help, he pulled down to Minghao's pants and boxers down to his ankles, leaving him nude.

Mingyu suddenly stood up, placing his hands under Minghao's thighs and lifting him up in the air. Minghao gasped in reply, but steadied his breathing, holding Mingyu's face in his hands as they slowly breathed. Minghao's hands slowly caressed Mingyu's face, trailing down his cheek.

Minghao admired his sharp features: the piercing brown eyes, the infamous smirk, his soft blond hair, the sharp jawline and muscular arms and body overall with his defining abs. He had the perfect body, the ideal body Minghao loved.

Mingyu's breathed hitched, admiring the depth in Minghao's brown eyes, the soft lips, the silky brown hair, his smooth jawline, his _body_ , his slender and bony body that seemed so imperfectly perfect.

"God you're beautiful."

Mingyu whispered before he attached their lips in yet another rough kiss. Mingyu tightened his grip on Minghao. Minghao seemed to get the nonverbal message and proceeded to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck and his legs around Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu lifted Minghao off of the wall and carried Minghao over to his desk. Mingyu set Minghao down on the desk and shoved off all of the paperwork he planned to do but forgot about once Minghao walked in, letting them float to the floor.

Mingyu then shoved Minghao onto the desk so his back was against the top of it. Minghao deeply breathed as Mingyu climbed on top of him. Minghao’s eyes trailed down to Mingyu’s pants, almost glaring at them.

“Off,” he demanded.

Mingyu nodded and wasted no time in undoing his pants, hastefully pulling down his pants and boxers which left him naked just like Minghao.

Minghao suddenly flipped them over so he hovered over Mingyu. He growled, darkness clouding his eyes before he captured Mingyu’s lips in his for a rough kiss before he pulled away and trailed down Mingyu’s jawline and neck just as Mingyu did before.

Minghao made a discovery of his own: Mingyu’s sweet spot. Minghao kissed a certain on his neck, which, making Mingyu moan.

“R-Right there b-baby boy.”

Minghao smirked then attacked the skin with his teeth, ferociously biting and sucking the skin the made Mingyu wriggle in pleasure under him. Minghao’s smirk only grew with the knowledge that he was the one giving Mingyu the pleasure he _oh so_ desired.

Minghao pulled away and kissed the bruised skin before he continued to move down Mingyu’s body. He moved in a smooth rhythm, placing soft kisses down Mingyu’s chest and only moving lower until he reached Mingyu’s dick.

Without a warning, Minghao slowly took it into his mouth and started to bob his head.

Mingyu let out another louder moan.

“F-Faster baby b-boy.”

Minghao seemed to nod and bobbed his head even faster as Mingyu moaned in pleasure, running his hands through Minghao’s hair. Minghao allowed Mingyu’s dick to fall out of his mouth. He leaned back up to kiss Mingyu and savor the same taste he was addicted to.

Mingyu took the opportunity to flip them over again so he hovered over Minghao. He leaned over and opened his top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it next to him.

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“Do you casually keep a bottle of lube in your desk?”

“Yes... of course, only since the day I met you.”

Minghao could only smirk before Mingyu opened the bottle and spread the substance onto his fingers. He spread Minghao’s legs apart before hovering on top of him. His fingers found their way to Minghao’s entrance. Mingyu then slowly inserted one of his finger as Minghao gasped. Mingyu then inserted another finger, scissoring them as Minghao gasped in pleasure.

Mingyu pulled his fingers out before he comfortably hovered over Minghao. Minghao looked up, seeing Mingyu’s eyes fill with… worry?

Minghao gave him a confused look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you want to do this? You… You know...”

Minghao thought for a moment, before he slowly nodded his head.

“I’m sure.”

Mingyu worried eyes suddenly disappeared and were replaced with the dark eyes that showed before.

“I hope you’re ready to scream my name.”

Mingyu lowered himself down, low enough that Mingyu’s lips could touch Minghao’s earlobe.

“You ready for this?”

Minghao impatiently nodded.

Mingyu instantly found his way to Minghao’s entrance, and slowly, but steadily, he entered as Minghao groaned in pain. Mingyu stayed inside so Minghao could get used to the stretch of the skin inside him and and size of Mingyu's dick causing it. Mingyu looked down at Minghao, who had pain drawn on his face.

“You’re doing okay?”

Minghao took deep breaths then nodded.

“Yeah, fine. It’s… It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Good, because it’s just going to get rougher from here on out. I’m going to fuck you until I have you screaming my name. I’m going to fuck you until you’re limping out of here.”

Minghao softly laughed.

“And for a second I thought you were worried about me.”

“I am… just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into baby boy.”

“I-I know. J-Just do it,” Minghao gasped.

Mingyu smirked. He slowly started to move inside Minghao. Minghao bent his head back as he gasped in pain, but steadied his breathing and let his body take the pain. Mingyu increased his speed, continuing to deepen his thrusts. Minghao moaned, wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s waist and his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him close. It gave Mingyu the possibility to thrust even deeper than before.

Mingyu placed his hands on both sides of Minghao and started to thrust harder and deeper, moaning in pleasure, his thrusts leaving Minghao a moaning mess.

And Mingyu suddenly hit the sweet spot within Minghao. Minghao gasped, dragging his fingernails down Mingyu’s back that would leave marks for sure.

Mingyu thrusted again and hit the same spot.

Minghao let out a moan but closed his mouth to stop it.

“Moan, _loudly_. Don’t hide it,” Mingyu whispered.

“N-No. I-I-”

“Scream it. Scream who you belong to,” Mingyu growled before he thrusted again, once again hitting his prostate.

Minghao couldn’t control himself anymore.

**“Mingyu!”**

“Who do you belong to?” Mingyu darkly asked before he gave another deep thrust.

“Y-You M-Mingyu.”

“Who?” Mingyu darkly asked again before he thrusted again.

**“Y-You Mingyu! Y-You and o-only y-you!”**

“Good,” Mingyu whispered, "You belong to **_me_** only. Not Jun, **_me_** , understand?"

Minghao quickly nodded. Mingyu smirked then continued to thrust as Minghao now let out whiny thrusts, letting out the high-pitched whine with every powerful thrust Mingyu gave.

“Mingyu… I-I-I'm-”

“You're what baby boy?”

“I’m g-gonna c-cum.”

**“Then do it.”**

Minghao moaned again, unable to control himself again and allowing the liquidy substance to splatter onto Mingyu’s stomach.

Mingyu’s thrusts started to get rough and messy, but that didn’t stop from the numerous moans that escaped Mingyu and Minghao’s mouths. Mingyu then gave one final thrust before he pulled out.

Minghao gasped for air as Mingyu deeply breathed, steadying his arms so he was gently laying on top of Minghao. The only noise that could be heard now was their fast paced breaths.

Mingyu looked up to Minghao and softly smiled.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Mingyu said, “You are incredible.”

Minghao smiled back, running his hands through Mingyu’s hair.

“So I’ve been told.”

Mingyu’s smile grew before he leaned in and connected their lips again. The kiss was slow, and the dynamic was low, but they craved for the slow, sweet, _innocent_ taste after the many rough kisses they shared. It enabled the two to fully share their emotions they felt for each other. They were able to taste the hidden sweetness that they barely shared. They pulled apart, but connected their lips every so often to taste the addicting taste of each other’s lips.

Mingyu pulled apart then kissed his forehead.

“You should get going. Jun’s probably expecting you.”

“Right.”

Mingyu stepped off of the desk and stood on the floor. Mingyu held his hand off and helped Minghao stand up from the desk. Minghao attempted to stand but stumbled and would’ve fell if Mingyu didn’t catch him.

Mingyu softly laughed.

“Are you going to be able to walk?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll… I’ll just be limping I guess.”

Mingyu was going to question it further, but he decided to drop it. He grabbed his clothes and started to shove them, running his hands through his hair and fixing it as Minghao did the same. 

Minghao took Mingyu’s hand, looking up at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Minghao asked.

“For sure,” Mingyu replied, “Baby boy.”

Minghao’s smile grew as he stood on his toes and leaned in for another kiss. Mingyu lovingly kissed back, placing his hands on Minghao’s waist as Minghao caressed Mingyu’s face with his hand. Minghao smiled into the kiss, angling his head and deepening the kiss.

Mingyu was the one to pull apart but kept his arms wrapped around Minghao’s waist.

“There may still be innocence in you. You showed in that kiss we shared.”

“Maybe I only show it when I’m innocently kissing _you_ ,” Minghao teased, sticking his tongue.

“Which I am okay with,” Mingyu said, placing a kiss on his forehead again, “I will kiss you all day and every day if it means I get to see your innocence.”

“You said you wanted to get rid of it though.”

“I do, but I just want a little it left in you because I love it about you. I don’t want it to _be_ you. I want it to be a _part_ of you.”

“Well… that sounds fine with me,” Minghao said as he placed a small kiss on the tip of Mingyu’s nose.  

The two smiled at each other, before they suddenly heard a new voice.

“Get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that was super badly written I apologize I'm still practicing my smut writing skills sorry again sorry. I tried haha now you guys see why it took me like 3 days to write. 
> 
> But yeahhhhh ouhhhhh a certain someone walked in on themmmm. What is going to happen next? We shall see. See you guys soonnn. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Minghao looked back and saw the person he dreaded seeing the most: Jun.

_Oh no._

"Jun... what are you doing here?" Minghao cautiously asked.

"I... I came to surprise you... and take you out... since I have the night off. I didn't see you in your office so I asked someone to ask where you could be, and they said you came here... to your boss's office," Jun faintly explained, "What _is_ happening here?"

Jun walked over to Minghao and tightly grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him away from Mingyu's hands and pulling him away so he was standing behind Jun. Jun then turned around, his face caressing Minghao's face as he examined it and the rest of his body. 

His hands ran through Minghao's messy hair.

"Your hair Hao... why does it look like it does after... after..."

He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes then trailed down to Minghao's neck, where he saw a bright red mark show itself off, a mark he hadn't seen before and definitely didn't put there.

His eyes turned into pools of an angry red as a realization made its way through his mind.

"Did he take advantage of you Hao?" Jun asked. 

Minghao looked away, unable to answer.

"Why didn't you scream for help? Why didn't you fight him?" 

Minghao found himself unable to reply.

Jun, the new anger dangerously boiling within him, let go of Minghao's wrist and walked over to Mingyu. He pushed Mingyu against the nearest wall, gripping his throat as he growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jun asked, "Why are your fucking hands all over my boyfriend?"   

"Get the fuck off of me," Mingyu said. 

"I won't," Jun seethed, "Those that touch what's _mine_ , don't get off that easily." 

Mingyu laughed. 

"Funny, because I roll the same way." 

Minghao watched with wide eyes. He knew if he didn't intervene, things would get ugly, really fast. He had to say something, he had to, but Minghao couldn't without losing either of them. He knew if he said something, he would lose Jun forever. If he let Jun beat the shit out of Mingyu, he would lose Mingyu, forever. If he did absolutely nothing, two of the people he loved would be seriously hurt, and it would be all his fault.

His heart pounded, the internal battle raging within him. 

_"Who should I choose?"_

_"How can you choose... you're in love with both of them."_

The voices inside his head continued to argue, but he tried to ignore them as the argument between Jun and Mingyu only continued to slowly grow.

"Minghao knows... I've been practicing wushu since I was little. I could beat your ass any day," Jun said. 

"You talk big, but I don't see you acting upon it," Mingyu replied, "What do I really have to be scared of, a _little, insecure_ Chinese boy?"

A flame was lit in Jun, his anger only growing by the second.

"You really are underestimating me aren't you?" Jun darkly laughed, "You have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"I don't... because a pussy like you talks big but doesn't do shit," Mingyu replied, "I have no idea... because you aren't capable of anything."

"You're really asking for it aren't you?"  

"Am I?" 

"Either way... you deserve it," Jun replied, "Minghao... how much did he touch you? The worst he did... the bigger the punishment will be." 

Minghao's words were caught in his throat. He couldn't find the voice to say anything, as if his voice box had given up on him when he needed it most.

"Hao?" Jun asked.

"Jun..."

"Hao, answer me." 

Minghao deeply breathed, unable to comprehend his thoughts, the decisions he had to make. The pain, both in his legs and his mind, continuously circulated throughout. He couldn't decided. No matter what he did, no matter what he chose to do... he would lose either of them. He didn't want to lose either of them, but he couldn't see them beat each other to a pulp either.

Jun simply growled them held Mingyu tighter.

"Guess I'll beat you until you're dying in a hospital. Hopefully you'll think about what you did then."

Jun readied his fist, clenching it tight to the point his knuckles turned white.

"Jun, wait," Minghao hesitantly said. 

"Let me handle this Hao," Jun growled. 

"Jun... please." 

"He deserves it. Just stay out of this."

"No he doesn't! I deserve it!" Minghao suddenly exclaimed. 

Mingyu and Jun looked at Minghao with wide eyes, his sudden outburst surprising them both. Jun, shock running through his body, released his grip on Mingyu's body. Mingyu dropped to the floor, coughing for air as Jun looked at Minghao with confusion drawn on his face.

"What... What do you mean Hao?" 

"I... I...," Minghao hesitated.

Mingyu then looked at Minghao with a cautious look in his eyes as he normalized his breathing.

"Minghao... you don't-"

"Yes I do Mingyu," Minghao interrupted.

"What... What are you talking about Hao?" Jun cautiously asked, worry shown in his eyes.

Minghao took a shaky, deep breath.

_"Good bye Jun."_

"I... I-I can't lie to you anymore Jun," Minghao whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Jun sighed then walked over to Minghao and pulled him into his embrace, gently rubbing his back as Minghao shakily breathed as tears fell down his face.

"What is it Hao?" Jun softly asked.

Minghao brought his hand out, wiping his tears as he tried to calm his falling tears.

"T-This thing I-I've been holding b-back on... on telling you."

"What is it?" Jun asked again.

"Mingyu... Mingyu didn't take advantage of me..." 

Jun's grip loosened. Minghao looked up, wiping his tears to see Jun slightly stepped back with a horrified look on his face.

"Hao... please... please don't tell me you... you..."

"I... I let him," Minghao began, "I've... I've been... h-hooking up with Mingyu... b-behind your back."

Minghao's heart broke when he saw something new flash through Jun's eyes: the hurt, the betrayal.

"Hao... you're... you're not serious... are you?"

"I said I couldn't lie to you anymore, so I'm going to tell you all of it," Minghao softly replied, thinking back to the first time he met Kim Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkk sorry this took so long to update I've just no zero motivation to write this. xc And sorry this is so short but really it's the pathway for the next chapter so the next chapter will be longer... and better, so hopefully you guys like it. 
> 
> Also I read comments (because I do read your guys comments (: ) some of you thought that it would be Wonwoo walking through that door, and honestly, i thought about it but then that would complicate the plot more and this is meant to be simple, so I stuck to my original plan of it being Jun walking in.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys soonnnn. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost a month late sorry I'm just had almost no motivation to write this but now it's back. (: Also I did edit this but didn't at the same time because it's almost 1 in the morning here and I'm tired af so sorry for the grammar mistakes I tried to fix them all.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

_*Months earlier*_

Jun drove up to the front as Minghao nervously played with the sleeves of his long-sleeve button up. 

"You'll do great Hao," Jun said with a soft smile, "There's no need to be nervous. There's no one better for this job than my boyfriend."

Minghao turned his head and smiled. He held Jun's cheek and leaned in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

Minghao grabbed his messenger bag and climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He waved at Jun one more time before he drove away.

Minghao walked inside. 

He walked through the front door. He went to the front desk and asked the receptionist, Seokmin, for his assigned boss, Kim Mingyu. He directed him down a hallway and said that Mingyu's unit was down the hall and to the right. Minghao bowed and thanked him before he walked down the hallway and into a different section of the building. He walked into another part of the building, He figured he was in the right place when he saw a crowd of people standing in front of a taller man. 

Once Minghao walked closer, he got a better look at the man. 

He was tall, taller than everyone else in the crowd. He was built, and looked to be in top physique. He was wearing a black button up shirt that hugged his arms, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He had blond hair that seemed to be newly dyed. He had piercing brown eyes, perfect proportioned nose, and a sly smile with his canines that pointed out. 

Minghao could admit that he was tall and handsome as hell, but that was all. He pushed all those thoughts away when he thought of his handsome Jun. 

While he left his other employees to talk, he looked at Minghao, who submissively shrunk under his stare. Minghao could feel this man's authority over him. He hadn't even started yet, but he knew that didn't want to mess up under his watch. Minghao thought his mind was playing with him, because he could've sworn he saw the man's eyes roll over his body as he bit his lip, smirking in the process.

"And speaking of our new employee... it seems he's finally here."

Everyone turned their heads towards him as Minghao turned away and blushed in embarrassment. He hated to have this much attention on him. 

"Hello Minghao. Come over here and introduce yourself," the tall man said.

Minghao nodded and walked over to the man. He turned to the crowds of people and bowed. 

"Hello. My name is Xu Minghao. I was born in China, but I moved here to Korea three years ago when my boyfriend got a new job here. I've been switching jobs a lot but I think this is a good place to settle down. I'll work hard." 

Everyone clapped for him as he smiled and was welcomed into the crowd. Minghao looked back, and slightly frowned when he saw Mingyu staring at him with a hint of lust and desire in his eyes. 

___

A week after Minghao started his new job, he started to get into the swing of things. He got along easily with his coworkers and made a lot of new friends, a few of them being Jisoo, Mingyu's assistant and messenger (every unit boss had one), Soonyoung, who worked in the cubicle next to his, and Seokmin, who was the receptionist. Jisoo's boyfriend, Jeonghan, stopped by often to visit Jisoo, Minghao was introduced to him, so he became well acquainted with him. Soonyoung confessed his not-so-small crush on Seokmin, which Minghao swore he wouldn't tell. Overall, Minghao liked his new job. 

The only thing, well person, that bothered him was Mingyu.

Whenever Mingyu would be around him, Minghao would always feel Mingyu's eyes burning into the back. Minghao would feel uncomfortable when he would feel those eyes roll over his body. He tried his hardest to look away when Mingyu would bite his lip and blink whenever he walked by. When Mingyu simply stood around him, Minghao could feel his authority, his dominance. He didn't like it; it made him feel uneasy.

Minghao was working on his latest project when he saw Jisoo walk into his cubicle and in front of his desk.

"Hey Jisoo," Minghao said, "What's up?" 

"Jeonghan just brought me lunch and flowers, so I guess that's what's up," Jisoo replied with a light blush.

"Cute," Minghao cooed, "I've been hinting for Jun to do the same but he's completely oblivious to it. Anyway, is that it?" 

"Actually, no. One more thing. Mingyu told me to tell you this: he wants you to meet him in his office."

Minghao froze for a moment before he raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?"

Jisoo thought for a moment. 

"I"m actually not sure why. He just wants you there as soon as possible, he says," Jisoo said, "Since you're still somewhat new, I can take you to his office." 

Minghao nodded then stood up. He walked out of his cubicle and followed Jisoo. They walked out of the area of cubicles and down a different hallway where they was another door.

Jisoo waved his hand. 

"This is Mingyu's office. He's not doing much now so you can just walk in." 

Minghao thanked him as Jisoo nodded and walked away. Minghao gripped the handle, pushed the door, and walked in. Inside, the walls were a light tan color with a desk on the other side of the door. A window was left of the room. Two cabinets lined the walls. There was a mini fridge behind the desk. A laptop sat on the desk, and a muscular man sat at the desk. 

Minghao had to hold his breath, seeing the dark blue button up hug his arms and body. He hair was styled up as he concentrated on something on the laptop screen, biting his lip. 

"Mingyu?" Minghao softly called out. 

Mingyu looked up. He slightly smirked then stood up from his spinning chair. He walked around his desk and towards Minghao. He stood in front of him. Minghao looked up at him, because of the height difference. 

"You... You wanted to see me?" Minghao hesitantly asked.

Mingyu nodded.

"I don't get to see you much, and I wanted to see you."

Mingyu paused.

"In all honesty, I called you over to get a better look at you."

Minghao flinched and looked away as Mingyu ran his thumb over Minghao's cheek. Mingyu put his finger under Minghao's chin and lifted his head so Minghao was looking up at him. His eyes scanned over Minghao's face, gently turning it as he took in Minghao's eyes and facial structure. He slightly smirked. 

His eyes met Minghao's, and as cliche as it was, Minghao felt his heart speed up. He gasped, seeing the depth in Mingyu's eyes, the ferocious brown, the unidentifiable emotion. 

To Mingyu, Minghao's eyes were the prettiest eyes he's ever seen. They were a light brown, and had a touch of softness to them. They were wide, and sweet, and showed something that Mingyu loved to find in others: innocence. Oh how Mingyu loved taking the innocence in people and crushing it. 

Minghao put his hands on Mingyu's chest and pushed him away. Mingyu raise an eyebrow. 

"I-I have a boyfriend." 

Mingyu then smirked.

"Well then this just got more fun." 

"You really don't understand what that means do you?" Minghao asked. 

"I do... I just don't care." 

"Y-You should," Minghao said as he took steps away from Mingyu, who only stepped closer. 

"Frankly, I don't have to or want to," Mingyu replied as he stepped closer. 

Minghao proceeded to take another step back, but the door behind him stopped him. Mingyu took a step closer and put his arms up, trapping Minghao between the door and his body. Minghao looked up at Mingyu, who discretely locked the door. 

"W-What are you doing?" Minghao asked. 

Mingyu softly chuckled. 

"You're so _adorably_ naive aren't you?"

"N-No, I'm not," Minghao weakly denied. 

"Really?" Mingyu asked, "What does your _boyfriend_ think?"

He suddenly thought of a conversation him and Jun had.

_"Jun?" Minghao asked as they cuddled on their couch._

_"Yes love?" Jun replied in a question._

_"What drew you to me?" Minghao followed._

_Jun thought for a moment._

_"Your innocence," Jun replied,"You were just an adorable confused freshman wandering all over campus when I first saw you. With your wide eyes and confused face, it was hard to resist you. I just had the need to protect you, hold you, **have** you. Eventually, I just fell for you."_

_Jun then kissed his temple, which made Minghao blush._

Jun was attracted to his so-called innocence as well. Minghao didn't think he was anything near innocent (on his and Jun's first month anniversary, they had sex, for one, a decision made on a whim), but he supposed it was something he had held within him all along with knowing it. It attracted guys without him knowing it.

"It... It doesn't matter what he thinks," Minghao replied. 

Mingyu scoffed but let it go. 

"It doesn't matter. Guys like you always catch my eye..."

Mingyu leaned in, his lips hovering over Minghao's. 

"And this time, I intent to keep him." 

Mingyu leaned, and to Minghao's surprise, he felt another pairs on his, a pair of lips that wasn't Jun's.

Minghao gasped, standing still as he felt Mingyu's lips hungrily moving against his. 

Everything in Minghao's body told him to push him away, but Mingyu had glued himself to Minghao's body, so Minghao couldn't push him off. Everything told him to pull away, scream bloody murder and run out before Mingyu could try anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't find it in him to scream for help, because something about the situation, something about Mingyu, enticed him and drew him in. The way Mingyu's lips moved against his was different compared to Jun. There was a sense of adventure, danger, excitement. Mingyu kissed with much speed and ferocity, that it excited Minghao. It felt right.

Minghao wanted to taste more of Mingyu, but a thought appeared at the back of his mind.  

_This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. You have a boyfriend. You love him and you've been loyal to him. Why break it now?_

Minghao paused.

_I'm... I'm not. I'm... I'm just experiencing. It's fine. This is just a one time thing. Jun will never find out._

And with that mindset, Minghao closed his eyes and slowly kissed back. Mingyu almost gasped in surprise when he felt Minghao kiss back, because he never expected Minghao to do anything as audacious as kissing him, and cheating on his precious boyfriend. Regardless, he knew the man he desired was kissing him back, and Mingyu wasn't going to lose the opportunity to share this moment with him.

Minghao kissed at the same speed, joining Mingyu on the dangerous adventure they both suddenly started. Minghao wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and pulled him closer; he needed more of the new taste on his lips. Mingyu seemed to smirk against the kiss. His hands moved to Minghao's hips and rested there, holding him in his place against the door. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, needing the taste he was quickly growing to love, the taste that he wanted on his lips, always.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. 

Minghao quickly opened his eyes and shoved Mingyu. Minghao quickly fixed his hair, just in case it was messy, and unlocked the door. He opened it to see Jisoo standing in the doorway with a pile of papers in his hands. 

"Hey Minghao, Mingyu," Jisoo greeted with a slight bow before he walked in and looked to Mingyu, "Wonwoo said he solved the problem you were having on of the projects. He shared it with you on the design program and is ready to discuss it with you when you're ready. Also, Seokmin handed me the new job applications for your unit, which you should look over as soon as possible. Seungcheol and Jihoon wouldn't be very happy if you procrastinated on hiring for your unit, again." 

"Ah yes. Well... I should start working on all of that then," Mingyu said as took the stack of papers in Jisoo's hands, "You should get back to work too Minghao. I've kept you away long enough and it must have taken time out of that project you've been working on. We can finish our _talk_ later."

Minghao quickly nodded and bowed before he waved and walked out with Jisoo behind him. MIngyu then closed the door and locked it behind them. As Jisoo was leading Minghao back to his cubicle, he spoke up. 

"So what did Mingyu want to talk to you about? He never really calls anyone into his office," Jisoo said.

Minghao's heart jumped then fumbled with the words with his mind to try to make up an excuse.

"Oh... um... he just wanted to know how I was transitioning in and if things were going alright. That's... That's all."

Jisoo looked at Minghao with a raised eyebrow but ignored it as they continued to walk back to Minghao's cubicle. Once they reached it, Minghao sat down as Jisoo waved and went back to go through his daily routine. And for the rest of the day, Minghao couldn't stop thinking about how Mingyu's lips felt on his.

"It was a one time thing," he constantly repeated to himself, "I can't do that again. I... I have Jun. I... I can't do this to him. I can't do that with Mingyu, ever again."

And yet, throughout his constant reminders of his loyalty to Jun, he still found himself wanted more of Mingyu.

So, the next day, they made out for a second time, in the janitor's closet after their lunch break.

They did it for a third time.

Fourth time.

Fifth.

Tenth.

Twentieth.

Fiftieth.

Minghao lost count after hookup sixty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a flashback if that was confusing. That's all. I'll hopefully update sooner since I'm on Easter break. Kudos, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> See you guys soon! (:


End file.
